The present technology relates to a display unit capable of performing two-dimensional display (planar display) and three-dimensional display (stereoscopic display).
Display units capable of performing three-dimensional display include display units in which it is necessary for a viewer to wear special glasses and display units in which it is unnecessary for a viewer to wear special glasses. The latter display unit uses a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier in order to allow a stereoscopic picture to be visually observed with naked eyes. Picture information is divided into information for a right eye and information for a left eye by the lenticular lens or the parallax barrier, and thus different pictures are observed by the right and left eyes. As a result, three-dimensional display becomes possible.
Incidentally, in the display unit of glasses system, for example, when picture display is performed by 120 Hz (double speed) driving, a right eye picture and a left eye picture are mixed at the time of alternately switching the right eye picture and the left eye picture to generate double image (crosstalk). Therefore, in the display unit of glasses system, for example, a method in which picture display is performed by quad-speed driving, and liquid crystal shutters of 3D glasses are closed during a picture rewriting period to reduce the crosstalk is employed (for example, NPL 1).
On the other hand, in the display unit of naked eye system, since 3D glasses shielding pictures during the picture rewriting period do not exist, some measures to allow the pictures under picture rewiring not to be displayed are necessary. For example, in PTL 1, a method in which a display region is divided into two upper and lower regions, and extinction is performed in one region to allow the picture under the picture rewiring not to be displayed has been disclosed.